


我搞到男神了（吗）-18

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [18]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670





	我搞到男神了（吗）-18

“海~~哥~~~”

琛哥听到顿时无语的翻了个白眼，碰一碰正在念台词的李东海。  
“赶紧捂住他的嘴，生怕没人知道你们俩有事是吧。”

李东海倒也不在意，整了整西装马甲把剧本放到一边，刚转身便被飞扑过来的李赫宰抱住，手臂圈住他的腰转了一圈。  
“海海！我来上班了！”  
李东海应了一声，众目睽睽之下主动亲了下李赫宰的唇，放松身体倚着肩膀。两个人自动黏成连体婴，躲到角落里的沙发讲悄悄话去了。

琛哥在原地叹气，只觉得太阳穴突突直跳。

李赫宰真的挺高兴的，他从出道开始就想跟李东海拍戏，一朝如愿就差直接发微博昭告天下显摆一下。幸亏宣发直接禁止他登录微博，交给工作室发了官宣，不然大概整个互联网没人不知道他兴奋能跟李东海一起拍戏。  
李东海也挺高兴，他当然愿意直接跟男朋友在一个组里，什么事都不需要太顾忌，同进同出也不会怎么样。虽然分了组可能不在一起，但至少不会分开太久，一起出现也不会引起什么议论。省的他们两个人出门吃个饭都要大惊小怪，好像他们不是去吃饭，而是去什么桃色场所。  
工作室乐得他们俩在一块，省的再冒出什么惊掉人下巴的新闻来。许恩元整天抱着手机，挂着略微猥琐的笑容打量着李赫宰和李东海的一举一动，也不知道在想什么。所有人皆大欢喜，只有琛哥眉头紧皱。这两个人不在一起都要弄出那么多的事来，在一起怕是要直接预订下头条。

李东海才不管那么多，笑呵呵靠在李赫宰怀里，你一口我一口分享完面包，黏黏糊糊赖在一起聊天。他们分AB组拍戏，难得今天两个组同时出拍摄，他跟李赫宰也终于能在拍摄场地见上一面。  
“你几点的？”  
“还早，听说你们在这我提前过来了。”李赫宰打了个哈欠，把脸埋在李东海颈窝“海海，咱们要是一个组就好了。”  
“还一个组，刚才你过来琛哥还让我把你嘴捂上呢。”  
李东海换了个姿势，让李赫宰躺到自己腿上“怎么困成这样，昨晚不是睡得挺早么。”

“今早你一走他就爬起来了，催我接他来看你。”何平插嘴，顺便把饮料扔过来“赶紧喝一口，一会化妆。”

李东海笑眯眯的将目光移回李赫宰，后者冲他呲牙一笑，邀功似的。李东海捏捏他的耳垂，被人单手环住脖子压下来，短暂地交换一个吻。

上午影视城熙熙攘攘，剧组架好了摇臂准备开拍。  
李东海这场戏是动作戏，从二楼跳下来再沿街头一路飞奔。气垫早已准备好，他从道具上跳下来，然后再补拍翻窗的镜头就可以。说难不难，说轻松也算不上，既要控制表情又要干净利落，正式开拍前李东海跟着武导来回比划了好几遍。  
李赫宰借口自己要学习，化了一半的妆就跑到片场去看。他到的时候李东海已经跑完一遍了，气喘吁吁走回来准备第二遍，现场指导正在给他看上一遍的录像。这一条过了以后还有其他角度的近景,还要再录远景。李赫宰躲在人群中咋舌，这条街倒是不远，不过想要跑出那种拼命的急促感还要控制表情，再来来回回这么跑上几遍他看着就觉得累。  
正看着，肩膀被拍了下，何平站到他身旁。  
“你台词不用看看？”  
“一会再看，来得及。”李赫宰的目光仍然集中在李东海身上，跟着人一举一动。  
何平见他看的入神，抓住机会苦口婆心劝道“别以为进了这种大制作就可以不努力了，你看看，人家...”  
“我以后还能有机会和他一起拍戏吗？”李赫宰转过头，认真说道“我也想跟海哥炒cp...”  
“你还挺有梦想。”何平吐槽。

李赫宰撇撇嘴，这有什么不可能的，本来现在也有一些粉丝是喜欢他跟李东海的。这多天时地利人和，还是同一个工作室，现在又一起演戏，放眼整个娱乐圈哪里有比他们两个人更合适的。  
何平知晓他的想法，低声警告他。  
“别给我惹事啊，人家捧你两下还把自己当盘菜了，你给我老老实实拍戏。”

李赫宰同样压低声音，鬼鬼祟祟开口。  
“海哥说了，以后有公开的那天，还让我不许放开他的手呢。”

“人家可能就是跟你客套一下，你能不能把心思放在该放的地方？！”

李东海听戏的间隙看到李赫宰，笑一笑算是打招呼，李赫宰大概也知道他累，挥了挥手老老实实装作听话后辈。他确实累的够呛，这一条戏来来回回拍了十遍，他也跑了十遍，不是表情太狰狞就是跑出来的效果不够好，反正怎么都是不满意的。  
大概是李东海喘的有点厉害，导演从设备后面走过来怕了拍他，示意先休息一会。  
“怎么样啊东海，行吗？估计还得再来几遍。”  
导演也是怕的，这位影帝先生虽然敬业是真的，不过脾气不太好也是真的。之前他们一起合作，在业务上李东海的态度倒是没得挑，不过只要有一处不顺心，影帝可是真的不留情面甩手就要走人。

李东海不在意地挥挥手，“好说，再来几次吧。”  
他低下头慢慢平复呼吸，不着痕迹地揉揉手腕。之前拍跳窗，就那么一下落地没撑好，似乎把手腕给扭了。一开始没觉得有多疼他也就没说，现在好像越来越疼了，手腕不小心动了下也觉得钻心的疼。  
他低头揉了揉，又看了一圈剧组的工作人员，犹豫一番还是没说。假装不在意甩甩胳膊，准备再重新拍一次奔跑的远景。  
李赫宰躲在人群中看了一阵，悄悄地离开了。

李东海下戏以后什么也顾不得，立刻扶着手腕回到休息室，疼痛隐隐干扰神经甚至让他觉得有些烦躁。休息室十分安静，只有琛哥敲打键盘的声音。李东海拧着眉，心情不善走向沙发，却看到茶几上放着开封的纸袋，还粘着一张写了字的便签。  
他拿起来一看，不由得笑起来。  
纸袋里装了几瓶外用药，李赫宰估计是没等到他回来，留下一张便条就跑去拍戏了。写着要他赶紧用上，等下了戏要回来检查，还在旁边画了个鬼脸。  
“赫宰拍戏了？”  
“嗯，扔下个袋子就走了。哦，就是你手里这个。”琛哥抬头看了眼，随口问道“是什么啊？”  
“不告诉你。”  
李东海宝贝似的捧在怀里，转身坐在沙发上笑眯眯拆开外包装。他还想着下戏了以后让琛哥帮自己买药，没想到倒让赫宰先看出来了。

清苦的药味在不大不小的休息室内蔓延，琛哥嗅了嗅，终于从电脑里抬起头。  
“你怎么了？”他见李东海揉着腕子，拧紧眉走过去“伤着了？扭了？”  
“没事，扭了一下，有点疼。”李东海龇牙咧嘴回道，小声抽气。  
琛哥走过来一看，顿时皱起眉。李东海手腕已经肿起来了，皮肤不正常的泛红。他赶紧接过李东海手里的药酒，小心翼翼抹药斥道。  
“疼也不知道说一声，万一摔个好歹呢？用不用再去医院检查一下？”  
“别去了吧，没什么大事。”李东海拧着眉痛呼，“哥！疼！轻点啊！！！”  
“能不疼吗？都肿了。”琛哥没好气回道，手上动作放轻了许多。  
李东海皱眉坐着，薄唇微抿忍住痛呼。他真的不记得自己有扭的这么严重，从几米高的垫子跳下来的时候只是不小心撑了一下，哪能想到会这么疼。得亏李赫宰看出来提前给他买了药，不然他还得再忍上好一阵才能用上药。  
想到李赫宰，李东海忍不住勾起唇角，手指点了点药盒。

“赫宰在哪拍啊？”

“打住，你别给我添乱。”琛哥瞪他一眼，警告“消停消停，晚上都住一起还没完没了的见个什么劲儿。”

李东海刚要辩解，琛哥又睨了他一眼。  
“怎么，你这影帝也要去观摩学习学习？”

李东海又老老实实坐下了。

李赫宰结束自己的片段以后回到休息室，李东海正在看自己的台词，听到动静抬头看了他一眼，眼角瞥见不远处即将跟进来的摄像机，递给李赫宰眼神让他收敛一点。后者点点头，原本张开的手臂在半空太尴尬，只好欲盖拟彰地伸了个懒腰。  
他走过来后熟稔地握住李东海伸过来的手，两人手心相贴调转手的方向，轻轻的十指相扣再分开。李赫宰在指尖从李东海掌心滑落的最后一秒，轻轻曲起食指挠了下，然后旁若无事走到一旁坐下。他在坐下前看到了跟进来的摄像机，还不忘对镜头挥挥手。趁着摄像机转向李东海的间隙，李赫宰从镜子里看到李东海微红的耳朵和略微嗔怪的眼神，不由得笑起来，对着镜中的人噘嘴无声的飞吻。  
这一些当然没有被收录在花絮片段里，李东海在采访的间隙看到李赫宰手舞足蹈在镜头外嚣张逗自己的样子气得牙痒，话锋一转突然谈到李赫宰。  
“我刚刚拍摄手腕扭了一下，幸亏赫宰给我买了药，不然现在更疼了。”李东海说着，抬起手腕在镜头前，视线投向李赫宰。  
“你怎么发现我扭了的？”  
镜头顺着李东海的目光移向李赫宰，上一秒还在做鬼脸的人来不及收回表情，被摄像机抓了个正着。李赫宰不好意思地挠挠头，露出一个略微腼腆的表情，认认真真站在镜头前问好。

镜头外李东海做了个嫌弃的表情，装吧，就可劲儿的装吧。

这是李赫宰头一回跟这么多前辈一起拍戏，导演是圈内名导，经手的片子基本都稳坐收视率宝座。他进组的头一个礼拜便跟去年大赏的影帝一起拍戏，见到前辈实在是太紧张，第一遍连台词都说不利索了。好在前辈人比较随和，也没计较他NG了几回，只是拍着他的肩膀让他不要紧张。  
剧里李东海跟李赫宰是一对失散多年的好兄弟，阔别数年后再次相见，已站在与对方相反的立场上。他们各自坚守各自的信念，私下的情谊只能为信念让步。这其实并不是主线剧情，只是最后李东海扮演的安久是死在了李赫宰的角色手里，所以拍摄日程上还是有不少重合的地方。  
原著本身就颇为出名，这段也足够吸睛，因为这一对角色的感情纠葛为书吸了不少粉丝。改成剧本以后又稍稍润色了一下，将原本这段改成了更为大气的场面，原来的私下见面改成了双方暗哨躲在暗处，只有两个人在明处的设定。安久知道自己的这位好兄弟是故意利用他迫不及待想确认自己是不是那个人的心思，做了一个局来请君入瓮。可他实在是太想知道答案，明知道是陷阱也去了，心甘情愿地送命。  
这一段就是下午要拍的，所以两个组将这一天的拍摄日程迎合在了同一处，在拍完这一场以后AB组会继续分开去各自的地点拍摄。  
剧组拍戏从来不会按照播出时的顺序来拍摄，李赫宰进组一个礼拜，跟李东海的第一回对手戏就是结局那一场。他换好衣服就黏在李东海身边，挨着李东海的身体坐，两人的大腿从髋部到膝盖的侧面紧紧贴着。  
西裤面料很薄，李赫宰几乎能感受到李东海的体温。他趁没人注意，凑到李东海耳边讲悄悄话。

“海海....TAT”

李东海转过头跟人对视，却听见不远处一声‘咔嚓’。他们二人同时看过去，只见许恩元不好意思地讪笑。  
“嘿嘿...不好意思，这个...忘记调静音了。”

李东海狠狠瞪过去一眼，刚要骂他胡闹却被李赫宰抢了先。小演员坐的端端正正，膝盖上放着台词本，上面密密麻麻标记着备注。  
“刚刚拍的好看吗？”

许恩元不明所以地点点头，都是上镜头的脸，怎么可能不好看。李赫宰低头摆弄一阵手机，冲他晃了晃。  
“那传给我吧，我要做壁纸。”

此话一出，休息室顿时安静了几秒。琛哥把何平推了过去，“你快，拦住他！”

拍摄现场准备好以后场务来敲门示意他们可以过去了，两人并排从休息室里走出来，不远处响起一阵快门声。李赫宰条件反射看过去，四处看了一圈，在一棵树上看到了镜头。他觉得有意思，拉一拉李东海的手，指了下那边。  
“海哥你看，那有个人在树上。”  
李东海看了一眼，习以为常，片场常能见到这样的场景，不稀奇。不过为了李赫宰的面子，他还是努力装出一副惊讶的样子感叹了一下。他是怕李赫宰觉得尴尬，没想到人家忽然挡在他面前，歪了歪头张牙舞爪扭了扭身体。  
“哥哥你不许看她，看我，看我。”李赫宰说着，站到李东海的面前胡乱跳舞，双手在空中挥来挥去。  
李东海瞥了他一眼，有点无语。  
“你能不能对得起自己当初形体课的成绩？”  
“海海你看我。”  
李赫宰倒退着走了几步，从李东海的右手边转到了左手边，围着李东海恨不得给自己扭成一个麻花。见人看自己，兴奋更甚，直到把李东海逗笑为止。  
许恩元默默跟在一旁围观，掏出手机在工作室的嗑糖群里发消息。

【今天大金毛像只孔雀，围着海哥开屏。】

发完以后群里出现了成串的kswl字样，并出现了人传人的现象。

许恩元十分满足收起手机，快走几步跟上脚步。自从他们工作室瞒着琛哥建了嗑糖的群，每天都能交流出新的感想来，各组把自己听到的看到的放在群里一说，大家串一串就嗑出了一整条的故事链。要不是不敢随便乱说，这一出情感大戏他们铁定是要披好马甲出去科普一波的。  
他们走过一排浓密的大树，转过街角以后已经拉好了线防止路人不小心闯入。这里是拍摄的死角，几乎没有人能找到什么办法拍到这里的一举一动，导演故意选在了这样的两栋楼中间，建筑物有人把门没有人能上去，这一段戏可以在相对隐秘的拍摄。  
估计是见没人盯着，李赫宰和李东海放松了不少，两个人又自动黏在一起，一人手里拿着一个台词本躲在角落里对词。等妆造走了以后，李赫宰立刻原形毕露。  
“你手还疼不疼啊？要不要缠一下绷带？”  
“哪这么娇气，就是有点疼。”  
李东海四处看着有没有人看这边，小声回道“别到处乱说啊，没什么事。”  
“真的没事？都肿了...”  
李赫宰嘟嘟囔囔小声靠近，拧着眉抬起李东海的手腕仔细查看，倒是没有肿得很厉害。他们两人躲在靠墙的地方越凑越近，身体几乎快要贴到一起去。李东海早已经习惯了这样的距离，放松身体倚着墙面，受伤的手腕把李赫宰捧在手里小心翼翼检查。  
琛哥在人群中不经意一瞥见到此情此景，一把将许恩元拉过来。  
“赶紧，去给他俩分开。一个站左边一个站右边，不许讲话不许互相看。”  
许恩元步子还没迈出去，只见李赫宰笑眯眯地跟李东海说了什么，成功将人逗笑以后竖起台词本挡在脸侧，飞速的靠近然后分开。他们没再像刚刚那样亲密的贴在一起聊天，而是各自低头看着手里的本子，中间留出一个不大不小的距离。  
他站在那里傻愣愣地看了一会，觉得自己似乎目击到了很了不起的事情。

剧组场务做好最后的清场即将开拍，导演和演员凑在一起捏着分镜再详细说明一遍，带两个人走位，打光组随着他们的移动晃动光板找最好的角度。不远处群演已经站好了各自的位置，只等他们这边走戏结束就可以开始。  
李赫宰皱着眉认真地听完讲戏，又看了一遍场地慢慢消化，李东海见他这幅表情，走过去用双手拢住他的脖子拍了拍。  
“怎么样，还能消化吗？”  
“嗯，可以。”李赫宰抽出思绪来认真点头，他是知道李东海在工作上算是吹毛求疵的，抿唇犹豫一阵又道“我要是找不好感觉，你不会嫌弃我吧。”  
“想什么呢你。”  
李东海瞧他一眼，抬手捏了捏耳垂“别有压力，该怎么拍就怎么拍。”  
导演那边见他们说完了话，从摄像机后站起来，藏青色马甲手里还夹了根烟，“行吗？来一遍试试？”  
李东海没说话，转向李赫宰，人对他点点头，不经意似的拉了下李东海的衣袖。

下午的阳光是最暖的时候，李赫宰站在一条街的另一端，和李东海遥遥相对。这是他梦寐以求的，从以前就开始期待的，和李东海一起拍戏。阳光太足了，他被烤的后背发热，忍不住冒汗。  
打光板从侧边慢悠悠地举起来，李赫宰深吸口气吐出，不知道为什么，他竟然紧张。听到导演在身后喊cut，他一紧张，第一步迈出去便同手同脚了。  
好在没人注意到，他赶紧装出一副淡定的样子继续走着。这一镜拍他和李东海见面走向对方，剧本里两人见面以后都神情复杂，眼中应有泪光闪烁。可李赫宰走到李东海面前后，见到哥哥那张漂亮脸蛋顿时走神，他原本脸上还有些沉痛的情绪，可惜看清李东海以后一点点被不可言说的光取代。  
轨道车从李赫宰背后滑过，镜头从后视角扫到旁边时李赫宰脸上的表情被放大捕捉，他刚要开口说台词，导演却突然叫停。  
“停一下，那个...小李，你表情不对，你俩好不容易能回忆一下小时候，结果你还一会要给他杀了，你的表情要更复杂，更痛苦，更纠结。”导演一口气说到此，缓了口气吐槽“不是让你来重逢的，一见到东海就两眼发光像狼一样，这儿又没人跟你抢。”

导演这话说的无心，李赫宰听着却有意，直愣愣地转过头跟李东海对视，耳朵迅速红了起来。李东海倒是没在意他开头就NG，笑眯眯拍了下他的胳膊，一脸坏笑地挑了挑眉，眼里尽是揶揄的意味。  
“多少想点悲伤的事吧~老盯着我干什么。”  
剧组的人或多或少都听过他们两个人的传闻，几个跟李东海混得熟的场务小声起哄，害得场中的两个人都莫名其妙的脸红了。李东海欲盖拟彰地清嗓子，低下头松了松腿，晃晃悠悠躲到李赫宰身后。他躲到后面又想起来自己现在不该这个反应，又心虚地站出来，一来二去的反倒显得奇怪，连那些不熟悉的工作人员也悄悄地捂嘴偷笑。他便更害羞，瞧了眼李赫宰，人也正笑着望他。  
李东海恼羞成怒打了下人的胳膊，“笑什么！”  
李赫宰挨了打反而笑得更欢了，李东海咬着下唇用力瞪他一眼，像个忸怩的小姑娘似的，轻哼一声微微背过身子。  
“别以为跟我关系好就可以NG，我生气很吓人的。”  
“是是是，我错了。”  
李赫宰貌似诚恳，一排整齐的牙大咧咧露出来，毫无反悔之意。若不是有剧组的人围在这，他都想凑到李东海身边逗一逗人玩。

站在外围的何平颇为紧张地看了眼导演的脸色，见人表情很好这才放下心来。他是李赫宰的经纪人，带这样的正在爬坡的艺人自然不像李东海那样随心所欲，生怕得罪哪个大导演，以后的路就被堵死了。  
场中玩笑开过了，各自就位准备二次拍摄，开拍前李赫宰又再次跟李东海走了一遍戏，回到自己的站位后收起玩笑的表情。片场再度安静下来，打板声过后开始拍摄。  
何平站在那看着，稍微放下心。好在李赫宰业务能力强，除了在李东海面前偶尔掉线其他时候还算不错，这孩子也蛮上进，虽然很有可能是因为想跟自己的偶像哥哥在一起才这样。何平一想到李赫宰跟李东海的事就头疼，他也算看出来一点门道，李赫宰恋爱脑就算了，偏偏遇到一个天不怕地不怕的惹事精一起神志不清。  
第一镜已经结束了，琛哥走过来拍拍他的肩膀，颇为赞许。  
“还行，挺机灵的。”  
何平叹口气，“不惹事就烧高香了，我估计再过一段时间就能看见他俩直播公开了。”  
“那倒不至于。”  
琛哥十分自信的样子倒是让何平有些好奇，两个经纪人趁艺人们忙着拍戏，悄悄退出人群。

“怎么说？”何平皱起眉来，有些担心“东海终于玩腻了？提前给我打个招呼，赫宰这还得工作呢。”

“你想哪去了，人家说了这回是认真的。”琛哥露出得意的笑容，“最近这半年东海没有直播的行程，你呀，把这心好好放肚子里吧。”  
琛哥说着，还拍了拍何平的身体调侃，“你这，该健身了。”

何平一脸无语，瞧着琛哥轻飘飘走远，吐槽道“什么人啊，说的是这回事吗？”  
“不是你的艺人，你可是不着急！”

“要不咱俩换换，你带东海？”  
琛哥的声音远远地飘来，何平立马摆摆手，影帝那个脾气他可吃不消，哪有小明星这个软趴趴的好脾气好带。

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
